


Меланхолия надежды

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Кэрол сама не знает, зачем летит на Вормир.Недофанфик. Недофиксит.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Меланхолия надежды

Кэрол не знает, что заставляет её отправиться на Вормир после похорон Тони. Предчувствие ли, скорбь по потерянным новым друзьям или ощущение несправедливого неравенства в почитании двух одинаково самоотверженных спасителей Земли и всей Вселенной. Это и не важно.

Важно то, что на заброшенной, забытой всеми богами планетке у подножия отвесной скалы она находит сжавшуюся в комок и определённо живую фигурку. Наташа ― серая, растрёпанная, с ввалившимися глазами ― смотрит на неё в отчаянии и надежде, будто не верит в реальность, которую видит. Будто смирилась уже со своей участью и сомневается.

Кэрол присаживается рядом, осторожно протягивает руки и зовёт по имени со всей доступной ей нежностью. А глаза печёт от переполняющего счастья и неверия.

Всё-таки жива.

Когда обе убеждаются в реальности друг друга, Кэрол начинает думать. Самой ей Наташу с планеты не вытащить ― нужен корабль. Можно связаться со Стражами и Тором, но те направлялись в другую часть Галактики, а у Наташи мало времени.

Кэрол по спирали облетает космическое пространство вокруг Вормира в надежде обнаружить хоть кого-нибудь… и обнаруживает.

Корабль крии. И капитан его ― Йон-Рогг.

Она сомневается недолго ― Наташа там совсем одна, истощённая, вот-вот готовая снова отдать Вормиру душу ― а выбор невелик. Кэрол наступает гордости на горло и просит.

Йон-Рогг выслушивает молча, внимательно, задумчиво разглядывая её и размышляя о чём-то своём. Наташа ― одна из тех, кому Вселенная обязана возвращением распылённых, говорит Кэрол. Йон-Рогг никак не комментирует, просто соглашается. Летит на Вормир, берёт на борт пассажирку и задаёт координаты С-53 на пульте навигации.

Кэрол не отходит от Наташи ни на шаг, осторожно отпаивает небольшими порциями воды и восстанавливающих эликсиров. К прилёту на Землю Наташа чувствует себя вполне здоровой, только худоба и бледность выдают недавнее заточение.

Ванда при виде неё плачет.

Клинт сжимает в объятиях до хруста костей и замирает на несколько минут, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо. Наташа чуть морщится и шепчет ему на ухо что-то утешающее.

Брюс обнимает Наташу нежно, почти невесомо, упав перед ней на колени и не скрывая слёз. Наташа говорит: спасибо.

А потом ей рассказывают о Тони, и Наташа ― внезапно даже для себя ― долго рыдает, отчаянно и безутешно, пока не засыпает, обессилев.

Позже она просит прощения у Пеппер ― сама не зная, за что. Пеппер ― также не зная, за что, ― прощает. И добавляет: мы справимся. Морган протягивает Наташе пластмассовую звезду со светодиодом и говорит, что папа смотрит за ними, а значит, плакать не нужно.

Наташа обещает больше не плакать.

Она отвергает предложение Фьюри вернуться в ЩИТ. Из Мстителей уходит тоже, из-за чего Сэм долго и эмоционально расстраивается, а Баки грустно улыбается, держась на почтительном расстоянии.

Наташа навещает Скотта, поздравив его с возвращением близких. Заглядывает к Стиву, ласково подшучивая над его почтенным возрастом.

А потом заявляется на порог к доктору Стрэнджу, пьёт чай в Санктум Санкторум и три часа разговаривает с ним о Тони ― отчего-то Стрэндж очень рад поговорить о Тони. Он смотрит на неё, как на неразгаданную головоломку или перспективный научный проект. Каким-то образом его взгляд вселяет в неё надежду.

Из храма Наташа выходит затемно. Замирает у крыльца, задрав голову к беспросветно-чёрному небу, и прикладывает к нему слабо мерцающую пластмассовую звезду.

Тони смотрит, думает она. И, возможно, ждёт.

Раз уж на свете существуют боги, титаны, магия и всемогущие камни, даже путешествия во времени ― неужели не найдётся места ещё для одного маленького чуда?

Наташа прячет звезду в карман и идёт вперёд.


End file.
